New in Town
by justjulianne
Summary: Merlin never thought having a sister was worth mentioning, but now said sister is in Camelot. Gwen's taken a liking to her, and it seems maybe Gwaine has too. Merlin's sister has grown more mature and clever than he had ever imagined her becoming, and has a little trouble understanding that she can take care of herself.
1. Welcome to Camelot

A bucket fell over Merlin's head as he brushed Arthur's horse in the stables. He pulled the dagger from Gwen's saddle bag and whirled around, flailing aimlessly with the sharp blade. Then he heard a giggle, an all too familiar giggle, from across the stables. He stopped flailing, carefully set the dagger on the ground, and pulled the tight bucket from his head. Just as he had suspected, there, giggling as she leaned against the stable wall, was Merlin's sister.

"Lira!" He exclaimed, taking two long strides over to her before embracing her in a huge hug. She laughed into his chest, glad to be significantly shorter than him for once.

Lira was four years younger than Merlin, technically his half-sister. Lira was the spitting image of her mother, with her dark hair hanging down to her waist and blue eyes that reflected the color of her simple red frock.

Her father spent most of his time off hunting and living in the woods, he would come home for the winter months but would depart soon after the final frost of the year.

"What brings you to Camelot? I thought you and your father were on an expedition in the White Mountains?" He said when they broke apart.

"Father and I fell down a large, steep hill while traveling. I injured only my knee," she pulled up her skirt and showed Merlin the bandage, going from her mid-calf to just above her knee, "but father, he had been badly injured. He's in Ealdor with mum right now, recovering. I was bored and decided to join you, here in the city." She smiled.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with me and Gaius. We can probably find you some work in the castle. You'll love Camelot." He smiled. She pulled him into another hug before he led her to Gaius' quarters.

"Hunith?" Gaius questioned when Merlin returned with Lira. Merlin and Lira laughed and Merlin handed Gaius his glasses.

"Lira? You're the image of your mother!" He laughed and pulled her close. She giggled as she hugged him and they broke apart.

Merlin explained Lira's "move to Camelot plan" and, after making a few jokes about housing all of Hunith's children like they were outlaws, Gaius welcomed her to his home.

"One thing that I'm sure Merlin forgot to mention, his magic is not to be mentioned to anyone." Gaius warned. She nodded seriously and promised not to tell.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from the hall. It was only a few moments before he barged into the room.

"Merlin, Gwen and I are going for a ride soon and I need you to finish getting the horses ready-who's this?" He suddenly noticed Lira.

"Arthur, meet my sister, Lira. Lira, this is Arthur, king of Camelot."

Lira's eyes widened and she attempted a curtsy. "Sire."

Arthur smiled lightly "Nice to meet you. I had no idea Merlin had other family." He looked over to Merlin.

"When you visited Ealdor she was traveling with her father. We have different dads, same mum." Merlin explained.

"Hmm. Are you staying long term?" He questioned.

"I will be living with Merlin and Gaius, my Lord." She answered.

"Ah, we could find you some work in the castle. For now Merlin needs to get the horses ready for our ride." Arthur spoke. Gwen entered the room, looking for Arthur, apparently.

"There you are, I was wondering when we were leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as Merlin finished saddling up the horses. This is Lira, his sister. She'll be living in Camelot with Merlin and Gaius." Arthur explained.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet Merlin's family. I'm Guinevere, you can call me Gwen." She greeted Lira brightly.

"Pleasure is mine, my lady." Lira tried yet another curtsy.

"Would you like to join us? As an introduction to Camelot?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, my lady, that would be wonderful!" Lira exclaimed.

"Good, I will see you out there." Gwen smiled and left, Arthur trailing behind.

Lira turned to Merlin. "Let's go get the horses ready." He groaned and led her back to the stables.

Merlin set Lira up with a small chestnut horse and they led them out of the stables.

They all mounted their horses and headed for the woods, Lira slightly showing off the riding skill she'd gained while traveling with her father.

"Don't show off as much and pretty much just do as you're told." Merlin whispered to her when she slowed down. She nodded and continued at a steady pace.

They stopped and began to set up a picnic for Gwen and Arthur.

"Shh…" Arthur came through the trees with Gwen, shushing the two siblings.

They could hear the slight rustle of the brush and Lira walked over to her horse, grasping the handle of the slightly dulled old sword Merlin had equipped her with. He hadn't thought she would need it, but alas a group of bandits came screeching through the trees.

"Lira! Gwen! On your horses and get out of here!" Arthur called, pulling his own sword form his belt. Gwen pulled her own sword form her horse's saddle, ignoring Arthur, and Lira decided to do the same.

She had encountered bandits more than a few times before while traveling, and was pretty handy with a sword.

As they fought, the bandits began to run off. There were only about six of them, hardly a match for the four of them.

The man Lira was fighting ran off, and she went to help Gwen, who was facing two men. Arthur and Merlin were preoccupied, fighting their own battles. Lira took on one of the men, and Gwen fought off the other. Gwen's man ran off, and she looked over to Lira. She noticed her limp was growing worse with every blow.

Before Gwen could reach her, the bandit Lira was fighting noticed her limp as well. He kicked her knee, knocking her off balance, and hit her, hard, on the side of the head with the butt of his sword.

He ran off as she fell to the ground, her sword clattering beside her. Merlin, who hadn't realized what was happening, turned to see Gwen lifting Lira's head into her lap. Finished with their battle, Arthur and Merlin ran to them.

"Lira! What happened?!" Merlin screamed.

"The bandit, he kicked her limp and hit her on the side of the head with his swords handle." Gwen explained.

"We have to get her to Gaius." Arthur stated. Merlin picked up the unconscious girl, suddenly looking small as a child in his arms. He slung her carefully over the horse and got on. The three raced back to Camelot.

"She's taken a hard blow, Merlin. But she will be fine." Gaius finished wrapping white cloth around Lira's head.

"Thank you, Gaius. I don't know what I'd do without you." Merlin paced back and forth.

"She needs rest, go put her in your room."

Merlin lifted his sister off the cot and brought her into his room, lying her down on the bed and covering her in a blanket. He left the room and joined Gaius.

"I'm taking her back to Ealdor. It's too dangerous here." He told Gaius.

"I see, she won't be able to travel for a few days. You can depart by the end of the week." Gaius told him.

Gwen came rushing in, a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Is she alright? I've been worried sick!" the queen gushed.

"She'll be fine Gwen, she's recovering for now." Gaius told her.

"Here, I brought them as a thank you. That very well could have been me had she not helped." Gen held out the flowers to Merlin.

"Thank you, Gwen. I'm taking Lira back to Ealdor in a few days, it's not safe here for someone as young as her."

"Merlin, I know I can't tell you not to bring her home, but I think her staying here isn't the worst thing. She handled herself very well out there; I think she's stronger than you give her credit for. After all, she is your sister and you deal with Arthur every day" Gwen told him before leaving.

"She's right Merlin. You should give her a chance to live in the city. She is twenty-two; you were merely twenty when I met you." Gaius told him.

"Yes, but I have magic! I'm covered, she isn't. My mind is made; she's going back to Ealdor." Merlin shouted.

"Do I get a say in the matter?" A quiet voice called from Merlin's room. She was standing in the doorway of the room, slightly paler than usual and looking tired.

"Lira, you should be resting." Merlin walked over to her. She backed away.

"_Do I get a say in the matter."_ She said, louder this time.

"No, you'll be safer in Ealdor. We were lucky this time." Merlin said.

"You'd be safer in Ealdor too! But that didn't stop you! You could be executed here; you're the king's servant, Merlin! You're on thinner ice than I am!" she yelled. Merlin rubbed his eyes with his fist and sighed, exasperated.

"You have one month to prove to me that you can handle life in Camelot, we'll find you some work in the morning." He said, defeated.

Lira squealed and ran to her brother, hugging him for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

This was going to be fun.


	2. The Sleeping Sickness (Part one)

"Merlin, I know you want to keep an eye on me, but is this really necessary?" Lira complained as they worked around each other in Arthur and Guinevere's room.

Arthur had humoured Merlin and hired Lira as his "co-servant." Now things were running less than smoothly as they kept bumping into each other in the suddenly small room.

Merlin had to admit; maybe this wasn't his best idea.

"I suppose you're right, we could find you somewhere else to work." Merlin answered.

"I'm going to go get breakfast; you get to tell the King!" Lira said, running out the door before Merlin could protest.

Arthur came through the curtain that separated the bedroom from the rest of the room.

"You know Gaius could never have too many helpers..." Arthur said.

"Wha-oh..." Merlin's confusion turned to understanding. "You don't mind?"

"Not at all, she's a great girl but I think one servant is enough." Arthur laughed.

Lira came back in with the food and set it on the table.

"Merlin told me of your plans to leave us, you may finish out the day and then you will be dismissed from my service." Arthur said, sitting before his plate of food. Gwen came from the bedroom and sat at her place.

"Lira, I'd like to help you find a place to work, since you're leaving here." She said.

"My Lady, that really is not necessary-"

"I insist, we can go around the castle and in town until we find the work that suits you best." Gwen insisted, leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you, my lady." Lira smiled lightly.

They went out into town later that morning, asking around the castle if anyone was looking for more assistance. They didn't find anything.

"Well, what do you like to do? How did you spend your time in Ealdor?" Gwen asked.

"I've spent the past few years travelling with my father, but when I was in Ealdor I would help with the wash and cook. I did a great deal of hunting whilst travelling, but I don't think I'll be hunting for my food here." She laughed

"What about Gaius? Could you be his apprentice?"

"I would probably poison the entire castle on accident! I can tie a tourniquet or set a bone but medicines... are not my forte." Lira laughed

"Let's try the town, maybe we can find something nearby." Gwen suggested, and they made their way out of the castle.

"Merlin! Where are you?" Arthur roared as he searched for his manservant.

"I'm in here," came a quiet voice from Sir Elyan's chambers.

"What on earth are you doing in there?" Arthur questioned as he pushed the door open. Elyan was lying in bed, tangled up in the sheets from a rough night's sleep.

"It's midday sire, he hasn't woken. Neither have Mordred, Leon, or Percival." Merlin had a worried tone of voice.

"Gwaine?"

"Gwaine hardly sleeps at all, sire, he's probably off eating someone else's lunch." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You're sure they're asleep?" Arthur went to Elyan's bedside opposite Merlin.

"Positive, they're breathing deeply, sometimes grunting or twitching like they're having a nightmare, and their pulse is steady." Merlin told the young King everything he knew.

"Go get Gaius." Arthur ordered.

Merlin nodded and left Arthur.

"Please, you have to help!" the woman cried as she led Lira and Gwen to her home.

Inside, there were probably about seven men and boys sleeping on every surface. Two other women were sitting worriedly by the sides of two men.

"Our sons and husbands haven't woken in two days!" one woman cried. There were three men and four boys, probably aging from around six to Liras age.

"They just went to sleep and wouldn't wake up." The other sobbed into her husband's still rising and falling chest.

"They're still breathing, it _is_ just sleep." Lira said quietly, standing beside one of the boys.

"What do you suppose it could be? The water supply? The food?"

"Can't be, these women are fine and they've been drinking the same water and eating the same food. It's only attacking the men. It has to be magic." She put two and two together.

"We must tell Arthur," Gwen said, turning to the woman "we'll be back, with help."

"Arthur! Something's happening to the men in town!" Gwen rushed up the palace steps to her husband.

"I know, some of the knights and servants are falling ill also... Gwen, I'm afraid Elyan has whatever disease this is." He pulled her into his chest.

When they broke apart and Gwen entered the castle, he looked to Lira.

"What did you two find in town?" He questioned.

"We found a few women whose sons and husbands have been sleeping for days. So far it seems only men have been getting this sleeping sickness. It has to be magic." She explained.

"Your brother went to get Gaius, let's go see what he says." Arthur went back in and Lira followed.

In the room, Gaius was inspecting all the knights and servants, now all lined up next to each other on tables in the throne room.

"They're all sleeping, all men, and all appear to be having nightmares." Gaius concluded, "This was the work of magic, sire."

"Thank you Gaius. How do you say we prevent this from happening?" The regent asked.

"The only thing I can think of is to not sleep." Gaius said grimly.

"I could do that, I suppose." Gwaine laughed. He still looked refreshed, even though he hadn't slept the night before.

"What about curing them?" Merlin asked.

"I'll need to take a look in my books; there may be a tincture or brew that will cure this." He gathered together his things and left the room, Merlin and Lira followed.

"Gaius will know what to do, he always does." Arthur assured Gwen, who was sitting by her brother's side, holding his hand.

"I found it! It's a mixture of hale, vervain and valerian, made into a tincture."Merlin read from the book, "Do you have those things?"

"I have hale and valerian, but vervain is found in the Darkling woods. You'll need to travel far to acquire it." Gaius sighed.

"I'll go tell Arthur..." Merlin mumbled before the King came through the door.

"Have you found anything?" he asked.

"We found a tincture that will wake them, but vervain, a key ingredient, is only found in the Darkling woods." Gaius explained.

"We ride before nightfall, prepare the horses." He told Merlin.

"Sire, if I may, I don't think that's a very good idea." Lira spoke up.

"And why, Lira, do you think that?" Arthur looked over at her, just noticing her presence.

"All the men in Camelot are falling under this spell. You can't stay awake forever and eventually you will die out there, from exhaustion or this sleeping sickness." Lira spoke confidently.

"She has a point, sire." Gaius told him.

"I see her point, but how else will we cure everyone? I must at least try." He said, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He was already growing tired.

"I can go."

"Lira, no-" Merlin interjected.

"I know these woods better than any of you, I've spent months at a time in the wilderness and I won't fall under this spell." Lira insisted.

"I think she's right, sire. She's been preparing for a moment like this for years." Gaius spoke up.

"You can't go alone, I'll send Gwaine with you. If he does fall asleep, which I doubt will happen, leave him. Prepare a small dose of the tincture and give it to him once you've gotten the vervain. Gaius, prepare the other ingredients and send them with her. This better work." Arthur said before leaving the room.

Lira grinned across the room, but Merlin wasn't smiling. He strode across the room and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Stay safe, and don't do anything stupid." He told her.

"I won't, I promise."


	3. The Sleepin Sickness (Part Two)

**Hey Guys! Sorry this is late! I go to a catholic school, so I have these things called Middlestates papers. They're basically a 3-5 page essay in every class but lunch. All due at the same time. So me, being the procrastinating genius that I am, decided not to start this goddamn fanfiction, but hey, i enjoy it. So besides me destroying my education there was planning my dad's wedding and cleaning an entire lake house. So yeah, sorry again that this is late, don't forget to review, and above all enjoy.**

"Lira, are you sure about this?" Merlin asked her for the thousandth time. They were in the stables, preparing two horses for her and Gwaine.

"Merlin, I don't really have a choice. This is what I do best and I'm going to help people with what I've got." Lira said, slightly annoyed by her brother's constant nagging.

"I'm sorry; I just don't want to see you get hurt." He told her.

"I'll be careful, but this time I'm going to need a _good _sword." She stressed. He chuckled and handed her a fine sword.

"Merlin, this is the best sword I've ever handled. Are you sure I'm allowed to take it?" she held the magnificent blade up in the light that shone through the wood panelling of the stable roof.

"Arthur insisted. He said he wanted you to have it for your journey; he doesn't like the idea of a girl going off with no protection- and Gwaine –in his place."

"He can't go, he'd die. I'm just doing my duty." She told him. Merlin nodded and they led the horses out into the courtyard.

Arthur was waiting for them in the courtyard with Gwaine.

"Are you sure you're able to do this, Lira? I mean, you're young and this is a big job." Arthur said, still unsure about letting Merlin's little sister go off on a dangerous journey with Gwaine as her only companionship. He wouldn't forgive himself should she get hurt.

"With all due respect sire, I've spent more time living out in the woods than all of your knights. I was born for this." She told him stoically.

"Very well, I hope to see both of you very soon." He said as they mounted their horses.

As they left Camelot, Gwaine began to regret his late night at the tavern.

They rode for hours towards the Darkling woods, until it grew too dark for them to see through the trees.

After tying the horses to a tree, Lira noticed Gwaine trying to start a fire. He was sitting in front of a pile of logs and kindling, scraping two flints together. The wood would glow lightly before completely extinguishing.

"Lira, I'm going to assume you have your brother's talent of making fires and ask you to build the fire, as I have no idea what I'm doing." Gwaine stepped back. Lira just laughed and walked over to Gwaine's attempted fire. Things were just piled together, there was no set-up, just a pile on logs and kindling.

Lira rolled her eyes a bit and turned to see Gwaine disappear into the trees.

_Oh well, I suppose I'm cooking tonight._ She thought as she rearranged the logs and kindling.

Using two flints, she managed a spark and nursed that into a flam. Gwaine re-emerged from the trees a moment later, a few logs in his arms.

"So Merlin is the only one with magic in your family..." Gwaine trailed off, dropping the logs near the fire. Lira froze.

"What do you mean? Magic is banned, Merlin doesn't have magic. Why would you think he has magic?" she fired nervous questions at him

"Relax, I know about Merlin. He does a rubbish job at hiding it." Gwaine sat near the fire and Lira took a seat across from him.

"How did you find out? Who else knows?" Lira questioned.

"When I met him he was throwing plates without hands. Elyan, Leon and Percival are aware as well. We have bets on how long it will take for Arthur to catch on." Gwaine looked at her from across the fire. She looked tired, her light pink dress matted and dirty from riding for hours. Her hair was dishevelled around her shoulders.

"How did they find out?" Lira sounded exasperated.

"Coincidental braches falling, constantly getting us all out of close situations, somehow starting fires- and the one patrol we all went on without him went hellishly wrong." Gwaine just shook his head and chuckled, "He really is something."

"He got the magic; I got the survival skills- and the ability to hold a sword properly." Lira laughed, settling down a bit.

"You got the looks too." Gwaine winked at her playfully. Lira blushed and went to make dinner.

"I thought your brother's stew was amazing. This is... sublime." Gwaine ate his third bowl of stew. Lira just laughed from her spot beside him, enjoying her own bowl of venison stew.

"We were taught well growing up. I learned to cook what I found and kept Merlin from eating poison mushrooms most of our childhood."

"That sounds like Merlin." Gwaine laughed.

"I'm going to wash up, are you sure you can stay awake?" Lira stood and gathered the pots.

"If I have to jump in the river, I will." Gwaine handed her his bowl.

Lira shrugged and walked over to the river. When she finished she returned to camp, where Gwaine was sitting on a rock, stabbing a tree repeatedly with his sword.

"You're going to be so bored. Maybe we should continue riding, it's a full moon, we have enough light." Gwaine looked at her in some mix of shock and admiration. This young girl standing across from him, looking as if she had been beaten with a stick for hours, was willing to keep on moving so he wouldn't be bored.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt, you look tired-"

"I'll jump into the lake if I have to." She winked at him.

"Well, bravery is a trait you and your brother share equally." He told her standing up and shaking her hand the way knights do. She grinned back at him.

"One moment." She grabbed a bag and disappeared behind a tree. When she emerged, she was wearing a pair of pants, one of Merlin's classic red tunics, and her hair was tied back. In the firelight, Gwaine thought she looked like a warrior.

"Let's go." They went over to their horses and began to ride.

In Camelot, more men were falling asleep and not waking up. The sickness was taking more men every night. Merlin was lucky when he nodded off and actually woke when Arthur shook him roughly by the shoulder. Arthur didn't say anything; he was just making sure Merlin didn't fall prey to this illness.

The knights were gathering provisions and dispersing them as far as the lower town.

When night fell, Merlin ran to the clearing in the forest.

_"O Drakon..." _he yelled into the sky.

When Kilgharrah landed Merlin as just making his way to the clearing, fatigue nearly overwhelming him.

"What is happening to Camelot? It is Morgana? What can I do?" Merlin questioned.

"I see your sister has joined you in Camelot." The dragon ignored Merlin's questions.

"What does my sister have to do with anything?" Merlin asked, the annoyance evident in his voice.

"You wanted her to prove herself; this has everything to do with Lira."

"You-you mean _you_ started this plague? So my sister could prove herself to me! She could get _killed._" Merlin sputtered.

"You are not the only one she has to prove herself to. She has to prove her use to me as well."

"She is my sister! She doesn't need to prove anything to you." Merlin began to turn away.

"Your _sister _doesn't make sense. She is the only blind spot ever to exist in my vision. She shouldn't even exist." Kilgharrah roared. Merlin whipped around.

"What do you mean she _shouldn't exist?_ She's just a normal girl, she's just my little sister."

"The girl has never shown in your timeline before. Had she not arrived in Camelot I would have been completely unaware of her existence. If she makes it back to Camelot, she will have proved useful. If not, I will lift the sickness myself. Do not underestimate her, young warlock. There is something special about her." And with that the dragon flew away. Merlin screamed into the sky and stalked angrily back towards Camelot. He thought over the words of the dragon. He seemed to know all, seeing him so flustered was extremely odd.

When he made it back to the citadel, the only men still awake-in all of Camelot, though they didn't know that- were himself and Arthur.

**So you ready for part three? I had no idea this was going to go for three parts(maybe four)! Anyway, thank you EdmundPevensie for the review and everyone who followed and favourited! Stay tuned!**

**-Julianne**


	4. The Sleeping Sickness (Part Three)

**Hey hey hey! It's been a while, but again, finals and wedding planning and reports and this is a supersuper long chapter so ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Merlin, just Lira and Bedivere **

During the next day Gwaine took two river dives and Lira merely dunked her head. Merlin's shirt wouldn't exactly hide her breasts if she got soaked.

When night fell, Gwaine insisted they stop. She couldn't go on like this, she was hardly awake and he was sure she would fall if they continued.

He helped the groggy girl off the horse and she sat on the ground. Gwaine pulled her bed roll of her horse and set it up for her.

He walked around a bit, keeping a close proximity to the campsite, and returned with a few logs and kindling. He set them down a few feet from Lira and tried to imitate her last campfire, failing miserably. He looked at the girl, still sitting, looking dazed, eyes half closed, mouth parted, and laughed a bit. She really did look like Merlin sometimes.

Her eyes opened a bit more, and she glanced at the pile of firewood. With a tired laugh, she moved forward and wordlessly began to arrange the wood. She fumbled around for her pack and pulled out two flints. Instead of lighting it herself, she just tossed Gwaine the flints and crawled over to her bedroll and lie down.

Her breathing deepened, and Gwaine knew she was asleep. He just chuckled and scraped the flints together until the kindling lit and he nursed it to a stronger flame. He sat and rubbed his hands in front of the fire.

He glanced at her open pack on the floor, and ambled over to it. He was about to flip it shut when something caught his eye. Well, roughly four something's. Grinning, he pulled out one of the green apples and took a big, juicy bite. He set the pack next to her on the ground and moved back to the fire. When he sat, a sudden sleepiness overcame him. He shook his head and tried to shake the feeling off. But he couldn't shake this off, and he fell back into an endless sleep, apple still in hand.

The warm rays of the sun woke Lira the next morning, or afternoon, one could say. The sun was high in the sky, blindingly bright. She scrambled around and gathered her things together. Then she noticed something was wrong.

_Gwaine_

The name passed through her mind as she whirled around to see him sleeping soundly on the forest floor.

"Oh. Oh you-you dollop head!" She nearly shrieked in frustration. She knew it wasn't his fault, though, and calmed herself down. She grabbed her pack and reached in for an apple, feeling only three instead of four. Narrowing her eyes at his hand she groaned.

"Great. Less food for me." She groaned and bit into an apple.

After refastening her pack to her horse's saddle, she gripped Gwaine from under his arms and pulled him over to a bush. She managed to roll him under it and cover him in enough leaves and sticks that maybe someone wouldn't see him. With Gwaine no longer out in the open, Lira mounted her horse and rode off.

She followed Gaius' instructions to a small cave, shockingly only a thirty minute ride from where she and Gwaine had made camp. She pushed through the brush and looked around.

The caves ground had vervaine coming up from every crevice in the stone ground. She ran around the cave, plucking every purple-flowered stalk of vervaine from the ground.

She'd nearly cleared the ground of vervaine when she heard it behind her. Stuffing the remaining vervaine in her pack and slinging it onto her back, Lira cautiously turned around and froze in place.

It was large, hunched in the cramped cave. Its beady eyes stared her down as it dug its claws into the stone ground. Its claws. Cut. Through. Stone. It was covered in a thick layer of black fur, giving it the look of an overgrown wolf.

Without even taking a breath, Lira spun around and ran out of the cave. Luckily for her, the animal was too big for the entrance. She had mounted her horse and was riding away when she heard the loud _crack _of stone breaking and crumbling. She spared a glance behind her to see the wolf-creature forcing its way out of the cave.

She rode hard and fast back to camp, taking half the time it had taken her earlier. The creature, probably minutes behind her and moving slow due to being cramped in the cave, was thankfully nowhere in sight.

She wasted no time pulling out the vial Gaius had given her, containing the other two parts of the tincture.

She ground all the ingredients together until they formed a paste. It would have to do without being cooked. She began to rip away the meagre cover she had provided for Gwaine and pulled him from the brush.

She could hear the claws of the beast ripping into the ground as it ran towards them.

Opening Gwaine's mouth, she worked the uncooked herbs down his throat. She heard the beast break through the trees.

Shoving a still-sleeping Gwaine back under the brush, Lira ran out into the open, before the beast.

Unsheathing her sword, they began their face-off. At first they just walked in a circle, neither letting their guard down. Then the beast swung out with a large paw, Lira ducking and rolling to the side. She struck the beast in the shoulder, causing it to wail and rear back.

They continued this dance, Lira purposefully leading it away from the camp and Gwaine. They neared a cliff overlooking a large creek, where Lira planned to lure the creature off the cliff. She didn't have much time to figure out how she was going to get it off the cliff

She dodged its attacks and plunged her sword through its left paw, ripping it back out immediately and regaining her stance. It reared back again and shrieked in pain.

Its massive paws shot out again, actually getting lira this time. It flung her back into a tree, ripping two distinct lines through the stomach of Merlin's shirt, breaking Liras skin.

She forced herself off the ground and glanced over to the camp, in hopes that Gwaine had reappeared. She grasped her sword and, with all her strength, ran under the beast and shoved her sword up through its chest, delivering a fatal blow. It reared back again, and slapped Lira backwards.

Lira smacked the ground and rolled just to the edge of the cliff. She stood shakily, feeling unsure on her feet.

Another rustling came from her camp. Gwaine groggily pushed through the trees, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Lira, you won..." He stumbled a bit, still hardly conscious and barely coherent. Lira just grinned and stepped forward.

Big mistake.

The ground beneath her crumbled, and her hands barely gripped the edge of the cliff in time. Gwaine, now awake with adrenaline pumping through his veins, ran over to her and slid onto his stomach, reaching out.

But Lira knew better, she knew he was still weak. Gaius had explained that the tincture would only bring him to consciousness, and the other effects of the sickness would wear away in time. Still, she let go with one hand and gripped Gwaine's hand.

"I-I don't know if I can pull you up." He spoke through pants as he struggled to hold her. She let go with her other hand and let it drop to her side, hoping Gwaine couldn't see what she was doing. He grunted and began to slide forward himself. She reached back up and held onto the cliff.

"It's okay, Gwaine. Just, get this back to Camelot." And with a pull of her arm she ripped her hand from Gwaine's grip, her pack falling to her palm. She shoved her pack into Gwaine's hand and fell.

And fell. Gwaine screamed her name as she fell into the waters of the creek. He held his breath, waiting for her to surface and smile and wave and then they could go home and get patched up and have more adventures and talk about their lives and get to know each other more.

But when she surfaced, she was face-down and the water around her was stained red. She floated like that before being carried down by the current.

And so Gwaine left. He punched the ground and yelled and eventually picked himself up, got on his horse and rode back to Camelot. Arthur had always told him that no man was worth his tears.

When he returned to Camelot he ignored the crowds of women surrounding him, cheering as he brought the pack that carried their cure.

As he approached the citadel he dismounted his horse and walked the rest of the way.

Merlin and Arthur, miraculously still awake, thanks to Gwen and many, many buckets of cold water, were standing side by side, having heard the commotion that the cure had reached Camelot.

Merlin watched anxiously as Gwaine entered his view. He didn't catch sight of Lira near him. He looked at Gwaine, who was averting his eyes as he neared the two men. When Gwaine met Merlin's gaze, he just shook his head and looked back down.

Merlin made a fist and covered his open mouth, as if stifling a silent cry. Arthur didn't react, he merely looked down and turned away from Merlin, guilt filling him for letting the girl go.

When Arthur turned back to Merlin, he was already gone, running up the steps of the castle and towards Gaius' chambers.

Gwaine finally reached him, still shaking his head with his eyes lowered to the ground. He walked past Arthur and followed Merlin. Arthur, still in a daze from exhaustion, guilt and utter pain for Merlin, stood for a moment before heading towards the Physician's chambers.

Gwen burst through the doors of the Physicians chambers, sobbing. She'd taken a liking to Merlin' little sister, and couldn't bear the thought that such a young girl had died. Arthur gathered her into his arms, holding her into his strong chest as she was wracked by sobs.

Merlin was locked in his room, Gwaine couldn't open the door and Arthur ordered him to stop trying. He knew Merlin needed to be alone now. Gwaine placed the bag of herbs on the table and looked towards the sleeping Gaius, lying in bed where Merlin had put him nights ago when he was found sleeping on his bench.

Gwen sniffled and pushed out of Arthurs arms, walking to Lira's pack. She emptied its contents onto the bench: two apples, a comb and dozens of bunches of vervaine. Wordlessly, she gathered the ingredients for the tincture and began to grind together the tincture. Arthur began a fire, and Gwaine began to tell them about what happened on their journey.

"She pushed the bag into my hands, I couldn't hold her and she couldn't hold on, and she fell." Gwaine finished his story. Gaius was now awake, Merlin had opened his door near the beginning of the story, and was sitting, bleary-eyed and sniffling, on the steps leading to his room.

"She's always been brave, brave and stupid." Merlin croaked through sniffles.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry." Arthur said, looking to his manservant. Merlin just shook his head and retreated back to his room.

They heard the banging of Merlin's few possessions as they hit the floor. Gwaine shook his head and opened the door as Merlin threw something at it.

Gwaine clawed away the fabric covering his face and looked down at it. It was one of Lira's dresses- the red one she'd first arrived in Camelot in. When he searched the ground, all of the objects were Lira's possessions. Her hairbrush, multiple dresses, even her cabinet was overturned. Her bed was still intact, a few feet from Merlin's on the other side of the room. Her blankets were still a mess from how she'd left them days before.

Merlin backed against the wall and lowered to the floor, sobbing. Arthur walked in at this point, his own eyes brimmed red from unshed tears, and pulled Merlin to his feet. He pulled Merlin into a hug, something that didn't often happen, and let Merlin dribble on his shoulder as he cried.

When the sobbing was over and done with, Merlin put on a straight face, wiped the tears from his eyes, and began to help Gwen and Gaius produce tincture. He pushed every thought of Lira from his mind, knowing this was not at all what Lira sacrificed herself for.

Wordlessly, Gwaine and Arthur joined them.

By morning, they had awoken all the knights and sent them off with doses of the cure, instructed to only give a drop to each man.

They had a factory brewing in Gaius' chambers, producing the cure at an intense speed, with multiple servants working an assembly line.

Merlin had left Camelot to get his mother and step-father from Ealdor, tell them the news, and bring them back to Camelot, where they were planning to have a memorial for Lira.

After a few days, all the men in Camelot were awoken, and life began its slow return to normalcy, although Arthur declared a public holiday in order for everyone to recover. Miraculously, no one had died during the sleeping plague. Merlin could only suspect it had been Kilgharrah who'd kept the men who'd slept for over a week alive and nourished.

If only he had kept his sister alive.

A week after Gwaine's return, wooden stage was built with logs and sticks where they would place a few of Lira's belongings and things that symbolized her and burn them. So far there was one of her dresses, a bushel of apples, and a shield with the Pendragon crest on it.

At midday, people gathered in Camelot, donning black clothes and solemn faces, to mourn their fallen friend. Merlin and his parents stood beside Arthur, Hunith sobbing as Bedivere, Liras father, held her against his side.

A knight handed Arthur a torch and he walked up to the memorial. As he held out the torch, the alarm bell went off.

Arthur drew back and looked around, anger present in his features. The mourners looked around, confused. A knight ran from the citadel to Arthur.

"Sire, someone is scaling the castle walls." He told Arthur.

"Are you sure? Who would attack in the light of day?" Arthur asked, dumbfounded. Honestly, who is stupid enough to attack during the middle of the day? The knight just turned and pointed, where sure enough someone was flopping onto the castle walls.

Something came flying over the walls towards them. "Get down!" Arthur yelled, unsheathing his sword. Everyone ducked and shrieks echoed through the air.

Whatever is was, it rolled over to the unlit memorial. Gwaine straightened up, confused and walked over to it.

He never smiled brighter than when he noticed the green apple.

"It's Lira! She's alive!" Gwaine took off running towards the castle wall, dropping his sword beside him. Merlin, Arthur and Bedivere ran after him, slightly confused, yet hopeful.

A rope came down the other side of the wall, where a semi-circle of knights were waiting, swords unsheathed.

Gwaine pushed through them, and climbed in the rope himself.

When he climbed to the top, sure enough, there was Lira. Her pant legs had been cut jaggedly mid-thigh and tied around the gashes on her stomach.

"Gwaine, nice to see you again. I thought I was goner." She said through pants, her eyes blinking rapidly as she struggled to stay awake.

Gwaine just grinned at her and let out a relieved sob. He went to hug her, but then realized something. She's been in the woods alone for a week, with an injury, without proper food, and after nearly being drowned. He had to get her to Gaius before he could celebrate. He turned and looked over the wall, where everyone was looking up anxiously.

"She's up here, she's been injured but she's up here." He spoke through his grin. He heard cries of relief from below. When he looked back down, Lira was unconscious.

"I'm going to lower her down, someone catch her." Gwaine called, gathering Lira into his arms.

"I'll do it." Merlin called from below. Gwaine pulled up the rope and wrapped it around her waist, tying it tightly. He looked down, where Merlin was holding out his arms. A large portion of the town was now gathered, watching Gwaine's every move.

Gwaine lifted Lira over the edge of the wall and began to lower her down to Merlin. Merlin caught her and immediately Arthur slashed through the rope with his sword. Merlin ran her to Gaius' quarters, without Gaius even being there yet.

He lay her on the table and undid the pants legs around her wounds. Gaius came in as Merlin unwound the legs. Her skin was red and puffed, there were white lines of pus where she's been cut. Merlin bit his lip and turned to Gaius, who was now rushing around, grabbing tonics and salves off shelves.

Then a whole team of knights, Guinevere, Arthur, Lira and Merlin's parents, and a posse of villagers flooded into the Physicians chambers.

"Out! If you're not the King, Queen or her family get OUT!" Gaius scolded, and Arthur pushed everyone else out of the room and slammed the door.

"How is she, Gaius?" Arthur questioned, walking over to the girl. Hunith and Bedivere were standing close to each other, looking frightened and relieved at the same time.

"Sire, she's lucky to have survived so long like this. I'll do the best I can but I can't promise anything." Gaius spoke as he applied salve to one of the long gashes on her abdomen. Arthur nodded and ushered everyone but Merlin out. He knew Gaius did his best work alone.

A few moments later, Gwaine burst through the doors.

"Is she okay?" he asked, out of breath from his drop down the castle wall and run to the Physicians chambers.

"I don't know, now will people please leave me to do my work!" Gaius snapped, annoyed with the constant interruptions. Gwen took Gwaine by the arm and led him outside so she could explain Liras current limbo.

Eventually, Gaius had Lira patched up on the table, covering her in another one of Merlin's shirts and a large pair of his pants in an effort to keep clothing from being too tight on her wounds. He called everyone else back into the room.

Gwen, Arthur, Hunith, Bedivere, and Gwaine filed into the room.

"She has a severe infection, one that will require constant care for a few days. She has a minor fever and two broken ribs. She's suffered hypothermia and malnutrition." He told them.

Everyone looked like they were about to cry until Gaius smiled a little.

"Plenty of bed rest and she'll be back on her feet."

They all cheered and hugged each other, some (Guinevere and Hunith) burst into tears while others (all the men but Merlin) held it together.

Gaius shooed them all out again, and Arthur brought Hunith and Bedivere to a room not far from Gaius' chambers where they could stay until they felt comfortable leaving Lira. When Gwaine insisted Lira stay in his chambers and he would stay in hers Arthur assigned Lira a room where she could recover in comfort- although Gwen would have made him do it anyway.

All was well in Camelot, although I can't tell you how long that will last.

**Soooooo, whatcha think? Jesus it took me days to write this, between papers and finals and procrastination. But hey, it was worth it!**

**Review! Tell your friends! Make me a shrine! I AM YOUR GOD.**

**Lol jkjk...**

**...**

**Yeah im gonna go now.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS**

**-Jules**


	5. It's Time for a Celebration

When Lira woke she insisted she return to her room in Gaius' chambers. She took some persuading, and an order from Arthur, but she decided to stay at least until her ribs healed.

"Well, give it a week and you should be able to move about freely again." Gaius told her, packing up his medical kit.

"Thanks Gaius." Lira said from her bed. She'd never been in a bed so plush and soft in her life. She could get used to this.

"Just take this twice a day for the next five days and your infection should die down." He produced a bottle with some kind of brownish liquid in it. Gross.

"I'll make sure she takes it." Merlin walked in, not bothering to knock. Gaius hands Merlin the bottle and leaves. Lira falls back into the pillows, a soft sigh escaping her lips

"I never thought nearly dying would be _so _worth it." She laughed from her pillow cocoon.

"Lira, if you don't mind me asking, how did you survive that fall?" Merlin took a seat beside the bed, "Gwaine had made it sound as though you were certainly gone." Merlin felt the tears pressing behind his eyes just speaking about it. He had a feeling Kilgharrah's warning about Lira had something to do with this.

"Merlin..." Lira trailed off.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk, I understand." Said Merlin.

"Merlin, it's fine. I just got lucky, I suppose. I passed out in the air and woke up on shore. I was injured, and it took me nearly a day to make it all the way back to camp. My horse wasn't there anymore, so I set off on foot." She told him her cover story. She couldn't tell him what really happened, how she had died in the fall. How every time she died, in battle or just due to the occupational hazards of living on the road that always happened to befall her on her travels, she just kept coming back. How she might never die.

"Well, I'm just glad you're here and alive. Try not to pull one of those stunts again." He joked, ruffling her hair.

"Drink this." He handed her Gauis' potion. She took it from him and wrinkled her nose. He gave her a pointed look and she groaned before downing the potion.

"Gaius needs to find some better flavours." She winced. Merlin just chuckled and left the room. She flopped back into the pillows and sighed. She began to feel groggy and silently cursed Gaius and his firm belief in sleeping draughts being the cure for everything.

When she woke up again, the sky was dark, dotted with stars and a full moon. Rolling over, she realized she was not alone. Gwaine was sleeping in the chair beside her bed. There was another vial next to her bed, and she just rolled her eyes and inched out of the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping knight. She crept out of her chambers and down to the front steps of the castle.

She sat on the steps in her night dress, despite the biting cold, and stared up at the stars.

"You're far stealthier than your brother, I must say." Gwaine made his way down the steps.

"Gwaine- I didn't want to wake you. I'm just getting some air." She fumbled around, standing back up.

"It's perfectly alright that you came out. I do it myself every now and again." He sat next to where she had been and patted the spot next to him.

"Thank you, Gwaine. I'm so used to sleeping under the stars, some nights I just sleep out here. It's like they're singing a lullaby, I always fall asleep, no matter how troubled my mind is." she relaxed and stretched her arms and legs beside him.

"I remember the feeling, going wherever the wind takes you. Settling down takes some getting used to." Gwaine turned to face her.

"Lira, I'm sorry I couldn't help you from that beast. I'm sorry you were injured when I was supposed to take care of you."

"Gwaine, you were still sick. I don't mind, there was nothing you could've done." She took his hand in hers.

"No, Lira, I should've-"

"I trust you two have a good reason for being out right now." Arthur cut him off as he exited the castle, Gwen not too far behind. Both were in their night clothes, looking exhausted and dishevelled. Gwaine and Lira scrambled to their feet.

"I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep" she lied, the thought of Gaius' potion/sleeping draught making her shudder slightly, "I apparently woke Gwaine as well and he joined me." She turned to Gwaine.

"She's right, why are you up princess." Gwaine teased, trying to change the subject.

"Gwaine you may not be aware of this but you walk as though you are leading a parade." Arthur rolled his eyes. He sat down and everyone followed suit.

"Why are we sitting outside the castle?" Arthur said after a few minutes.

"I like the stars, I miss seeing them every night, Gwaine followed me, you two were following a parade, it seems, and I really don't know why Merlin's here." Lira turned and Merlin was making his way down the castle steps.

"Merlin, what's your excuse?" Arthur merely turned instead of standing to greet him.

"I, erm, was definitely not going to give Lira a sleeping draught before she had the chance to wake up." Merlin hardly attempted to lie, half hiding the vial from Lira's room behind his back

"Why does everyone insist that I sleep constantly?! I'll be fine, I'm not fragile." She grumbled. Merlin sat next to Lira on the steps and looked up.

"It's a nice night, not too chilly." he commented.

"That it is, nicer than many nights these past few days." Arthur said, giving at the sky.

"I see why you like it out here, it's ..." Gwen searched for the right word, "peaceful."

"Sometimes I do miss being on the road, the constant adventure, the freedom, the unpredictability, and of course the stars. But I do enjoy it here, I think I'll stay here for a while, settle down a bit." Lira said.

"Well, on behalf of all of us, I hope you stay for a while."Gwaine told her.

"I'm going back inside." Arthur stood, helped Gwen up and led her inside.

"I should get some sleep as well, Arthur has training first thing tomorrow morning." Merlin winced.

"Take this before I go." He handed her the draught. She looked up at him pleadingly and he just shook his head.

"Physician's orders, he'll be in to check your bandages in the morning." He waited until she took the draught before he took his leave.

"We should get back inside, as well." Gwaine said turning to Lira, who was already falling asleep on the steps. He just chuckled and gathered her into his arms and walked her back to her chambers.

He sat by her bedside a while, not willing to fall asleep quite yet, in case she woke and needed something. After a while, until the sun was beginning to peer through the windows, he finally went to his own chambers and attempted to sleep.

The next few days consisted of sleeping draughts, medicine, and very little time being conscious. People were by her bedside whenever she woke, with a new draught or a bandage change.

Eventually, she woke and wasn't drugged into unconsciousness. Hunith was by her side, holding her hand and smiling gleefully.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said, brushing the hair from Lira's groggy eyes.

"Oh, so it's morning. What day is it?" Lira began to sit up, slowly as her stiff, unused muscles protested.

"Your birthday!" Bedivere called as he entered the room, Merlin, Arthur and Gwen all trailing behind.

"Lira, as a thank you for your bravery and sacrifice, as well as your birthday, a feast will be held in your honour this evening." Arthur told her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Sire, that's really, really not necessary..." She blushed a bit at the idea of a whole feast being held for her.

"Nonsense, you saved Camelot and for that, I'm grateful. I'll let you wake up now; Merlin, come with me." Arthur exited, Merlin trailing behind.

"I've already had a seamstress take your measurements, I hope you don't mind, you were hardly awake at the time, and a dress shall be ready for you this afternoon before the feast." Gwen smiled before leaving the room.

"We wanted to tell you we're leaving tomorrow, it's almost harvest time in Ealdor and we should get back." Hunith told her, traces of sorrow in her voice.

"I understand, you're here right now- that's what matters to me." Lira smiled.

"I'm glad you understand, we're only a horse ride away if you need us." Bedivere told her as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I've missed you, how's Ealdor?"Lira asked.

"All's well, nothing changes in that village." Bedivere sighed.

"Mr. Jenkins's cat had kittens." Hunith laughed a bit.

"Really? I always thought Doc was a boy!" Lira laughed at the idea of Mr. Jenkins finding out his cat was pregnant; the old crone could hardly handle one cat, let alone a litter.

"So did Jenkins." Bedivere joked, making them all laugh.

"Well, your father and I are going into town." Hunith told her, standing from her chair. Bedivere took her arm in his.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." Lira smiled and they left the room.

When the door closed she fell back into the pillows with a groan. Her parents knew about her 'never-dying' dilemma, but they hardly spoke about it.

"Breakfast." Gwaine called and he pushed the door open, a huge tray in his hands.

"Gwaine, you didn't have to bring me breakfast." Lira laughed as he set the tray at the foot of her bed.

"It's your birthday- everyone deserves a little pampering on their birthday." Gwaine grinned at her cheekily and flopped on the bed beside her.

"This is good food." Lira said as she stuffed her face. Her and Gwaine were gorging themselves, Lira hadn't eaten in days and Gwaine was just glad to have her company.

"Mary is the best cook in Camelot, as much of an evil toad she is." Gwaine grumbled. Lira laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Well, I should get up, I haven't moved in days." Lira pushed the tray back a bit and got out of bed. Her legs almost collapsed from under her when she stood, as they had been idle for days. Gwaine was by her side in an instant.

"You'll have to be careful- you've hardly moved in days and your ribs are still healing." He said as he helped her sit on the bed.

"I'll be fine, I just need to get back on the horse." She forced herself to stand again, this time only swaying slightly. She stretched her legs ahead of her and walked a bit, slowly increasing her pace.

"Good as new." She grinned.

"I've got to go, I'll see you tonight." Gwaine winked and left the room. Lira ignored the warmth in her chest and flutters in her stomach and went to change out of what seemed to be a mix of Gaius and Merlin's clothes.

Lira walked through the town, being stopped constantly and given thanks for her heroism. She stopped in a few shops and talked with the people. She walked back to the castle, still being bombarded by people, and made her way back to her room.

As promised, a beautiful, Camelot-red gown was on her bed. A pair of fine, red slippers were beside it.

"Oh, my." Lira grinned and ran to the dress, holding it up against her body. The dress was softer than any fabric she'd ever felt before. While the shoes were beautiful, she had to admit her worn boots _were _more comfortable, but, come one, they're shoes. Pretty shoes are never comfortable.

She went behind the screen and slipped on the dress, it fit snugly around her torso.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Lira called as she struggled to lace up the back of the dress. Gwen entered.

"I'm almost ready, my lady." Lira said.

"Here- let me help you." Gwen came around the screen and swatted Lira's hands away.

"How's that- still able to breathe?" Gwen asked before tying up the laces of the corset.

"Perfect, my lady, thank you." Lira thanked the young Queen and dropped her hair back down.

"You look beautiful." Gwen smiled as Lira stepped out from the changing screen and walked to the mirror.

"I've never worn anything so magnificent." Lira smiled and turned back to Gwen. "Thank you, it's a wonderful present."

"Oh, that is not my gift to you this evening. That will come later." She told her, a smile playing on her lips.

"I've organized for a maid to do your hair, she will be here soon."Gwen began to walk out.

"Gwen!" Lira called as she opened the door.

"Hmm?" she turned toward the girl.

"I'm glad we're friends." Lira said.

"So am I." The Queen smiled and left the room.

A few minutes later a young maidservant named Rose entered the room, her pale blonde hair tucked behind her ears and her eyes looking down at the floor.

The maid didn't say much, working with swift, careful fingers as she arranged Lira's hair into a bun with strands of hair falling down the sides, framing the girls face.

"Thank you, Rose. I trust I'll see you at the feast?" Lira asked when Rose finished.

"Yes, I'll be serving." Rose said quietly, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Alright, that'll be all." She dismissed her.

It was odd, Lira thought, being the one making orders as opposed to the one taking them. She wasn't sure she liked it the other way around. She looked at herself in the vanity mirror, and smiled a bit, glad that she still recognized herself despite all the lavish clothes and hair. A knock sounded at the door.

When she opened the door, Merlin was standing there, adjusting his neckerchief and clearing his throat. He was wearing a clean red tunic and his jacket was looking clean and almost new. Lira was impressed.

"Merlin, you look very nice." Lira complimented.

"And you, you look like a princess" Merlin exclaimed, sounding baffled.

"Well, I feel like one." Lira grinned. "Let's go."

Merlin took her arm in his and led her to the throne room. This was one of the few feasts in his time in Camelot that he was attending as a guest, not a servant. He was quite excited that he didn't have to keep refilling Arthur's cup all night. Maybe he could flirt a bit (although God knows he's about as smooth with the ladies as a rock fall.)

Arthur announced their arrival, and she and Merlin walked in, a roar of applause sounded, as well as a few whistles. Merlin narrowed his eyes and gave a few pointed looks around the room, earning an elbow jab in the side from Lira. She took a seat next to Gwen and Merlin sat beside Arthur, their parents flanking Merlin.

Gwaine made his way in and took the seat beside Lira at the table, nearly knocking Percival out of the way as he beelined to her.

"Gwaine, fancy seeing you here." She joked.

Arthur began a toast, and they all had to stand. Lira allowed her mind to wonder, never having been one to wallow in self pride. Everyone clapped and she returned her focus to the feast. She smiled and took a sip of her glass.

"I would like to say something, as well." She said when things quieted down.

"You have the floor." Arthur told her.

"This all is amazing, but I feel someone else should share in the glory. To Gwaine, he helped me stay awake and sane those few days." Lira smiled and held out her glass.

"To Gwaine!" Arthur called, thrusting his glass forward. Everyone followed suit, clanking cups and sloshing wine on the tables.

"Funny, most people would tell me I made them lose their mind." Gwaine told her before taking a sip from his cup.

"Well, luckily you had the opposite effect on me." Lira smiled at him.

"My lady, may I have this dance." Gwaine asked, holding out his hand as he stood.

"It would be my pleasure." Lira grinned as she took his hand.

He led her away from the tables and pulled her close, dancing slowly in time with the music.

"Sir Gwaine, it would seem you are a very talented dancer." Lira said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"As are you, my lady." He smiled, pulling her closer.

"May I?" a man's voice broke their trance. They pulled apart, and Bedivere was standing there, a silly smile on his face.

"Of course." Gwaine handed Lira off to her father and walked back to his seat, oblivious to the intrigued looks he was getting from Merlin and the Royal Couple.

"So, that knight, you like him?" Bedivere asked quietly.

"Father!" Lira scolded.

"Lira, I only want what is best for you. I just want you to know that, if you don't see me for a while, I do approve of this courtship." He said.

"Father..." she began, about to deny any and all insinuations of a courtship between her and the knight. Then she glanced over at him, the young man looking bored, not even touching his drink, waiting for her, and changed her mind.

"Thank you" she said quietly in her father's ear.

"You're welcome." Bedivere said warmly. They broke apart as the song ended and returned to their seats.

It was a lovely feast; everyone was happy and enjoyed themselves. Gwaine and Lira barely left each other's sides and spent the night chatting away, oblivious to the curious stares and smiles.

At the end of the night, when nearly everyone had left, Lira was presented with her birthday gifts. Her mother and father gave her a beautiful hair brush, it had been given to Hunith by her grandmother decades ago, and Merlin gave her a book she'd been wanting.

"Now, our gift to you is on behalf of all of Camelot." Arthur smiled.

"Here." Gwen held out a small red box, wrapped in a red bow. Things in Camelot are very red, aren't they?

"You really didn't have to, I'm glad to help Camelot in any way I can." She said, but Gwen pushed the box into her hand with a grin.

Lira undid the bow and opened the box. Inside the box was a key. She looked confused, and everyone just smiled at her.

"Before I lived in the castle, I had this little house; it was homey and perfectly suited my needs. It's been empty for years, until now." Gwen told her.

Lira looked at her in shock. "You- you mean you're giving me a house?"

"Well, more passing it on. Merlin and your parents already moved all your things in this afternoon. They've been preparing for days." Arthur said.

"Th-thank you." Lira began to tear up a bit. Gwen pulled her into a tight embrace and led her and the small posse out of the throne room.

The group made their way out of the castle and into the town. Soon enough, they were standing outside Gwen's former home. Lira stuck the key in the lock pushed open the door.

Inside, there was a kitchen, a table, her bed and cabinet were in the room opposite the screen, everything she would need.

"Thank you! Thank you all so much." She exclaimed, getting a little choked up. She hugged everyone and they left her alone to settle.

She couldn't have predicted having such a wonderful life when she first came to Camelot. OR the amazing friends she'd come to know.

She sat on the bed in the back of the house, still in her dress, processing the things that had happened during the day. She'd been considering returning to a life on the road, she had felt very temporary in Gaius' chambers, like she was intruding. Now, with this new home, she could actually have a life and settle down. Lira knew that returning to her former life was almost inevitable; she was born to travel and wander. At least, that's what she has accepted her fat to be- never having a real home.

But maybe, just maybe, she could stay here for good.

While Lira was lost in her thoughts, a knock sounded at the door. She got up and opened the door, revealing Gwaine.

"Gwaine! How long did you know about this?" Lira laughed as she let him in.

"Well, this decision was only made when you came back to Camelot, you were unconscious for most of the planning." He said.

"Well, what can I do for you?" Lira asked, leaning against the wood panelling of the house.

"I never got around to giving you our birthday present." He held up a bag.

"Oh Gwaine! People need to stop giving me things!" she exclaimed, taking the bag from him.

She pulled a box from the bag and opened it. Inside was a red gem, in the shape of a heart surrounded by small crystals.

"Gwaine! You really didn't have to!" she said through little hiccups and sniffles. She was crying, happy tears, and went to hug Gwaine.

"Consider it a part birthday, part Camelot-and-me-saving, and part... courting gift." He said shyly. Lira's head snapped up.

"I would be proud to be courted by you." She said through a brilliant grin.

"Tomorrow night, here at your home." Gwaine said, smiling as well.

"Deal, see you tomorrow." Lira winked as Gwaine left. After Gwaine was gone, she let out a deep breath.

"Best birthday ever." She whispered to herself.

She was still smiling when she went to bed, finding it hard to sleep. She was elated, to say the least.

All she had to do now was find a job, and life would be utter perfection.

**_So I decided a little joy was due and a little romance. I was a little sceptical about the age difference, but what the hell. I mean, it's medieval Camelot for God's sake. Thinks crazier than a four year age gap do happen. _**

**_I'm sorry for the wait, I had insane writers block, and I shit you not, only two of the fanfictions I've been following have updated in the past month. It made it a little harder to motivate myself to write. But I do understand, it's the end of the year and exams and yadayadayada._**

**_Review and all that jazz!_**

**_-Jules_**


	6. Merlin's been neglecting himself again

_**Oh my god this is so late and I am so sorry. I had this written in my docs but i just couldnt get through the chapter. Now that my dads wedding is finally over with and im going back to school and a stricter schedule im hoping ill be able to put aside some time to write this story. I got some ideas over the past few days that im going to work into this story. heres a chapter containing some of my favourite genre: hurt!Merlin...**_

Lira woke very early the next morning with no idea what to do. She had no job, at least not yet, and Gwaine wasn't coming over until tonight.

Lira dressed and walked around the market, gathering ingredients with the few coins she had. She went back to her little home and began to prepare some stew for breakfast. The sun was just over the horizon and she knew Merlin was probably not even awake yet, so she had time to make him and Gaius breakfast and get it to them.

When she finished cooking, she packed up her food and made her way to the castle, which was actually a considerable distance from the castle. She made her way up the stairs and creaked open the door to Gaius' chambers.

She pulled out a few bowls and slopped the stew into them, setting them on the table. She looked over to Gaius's cot, where he was beginning to stir. Smiling to herself at her impeccable timing, Lira walked over to him.

"Morning Gaius!" she chirped. Gaius jumped up and blinked rapidly, clearly flustered by her unexpected presence.

"Lira, well this is... unexpected." Gaius shook off his initial grogginess and lumbered out of bed.

"I have nothing to do, Gaius." Lira moaned "I made us all some breakfast to pass the time. I'll go wake Merlin."

"Lira, your brother and the King went out for a hunt with the knights. They'll be back this afternoon." Gaius called as she made her way up the stairs.

"Oh, well we can have some stew and then I'll go look for a job. Again." Lira said as she walked back to Gaius's bench and shared some stew.

They were eating and joking a bit about Merlin and his... Merlin-ness, when Gwen walked in.

"Your Majesty, I wasn't expecting you." Gaius said as he wiped his upper lip and stood.

"Oh, I was just looking for Lira, we still have some job hunting to do." Gwen said with a smile. Gaius nodded knowingly and sat back down.

"Alright, I'll clean up and then we can go." Lira stared at her stew longingly. It was carrot and leek. Her favourite.

"Oh, no! By all means, finish your breakfast." Gwen laughed.

"Would you like to join us? I have some more, Merlin is with Arthur and I made too much." Lira blushed.

Gwen considered this a moment, knowing all her food and drink went through various taste tests until she was even allowed to touch it. But she decided that Gaius and Lira both eating the stew was test enough, and nodded with a smile.

Lira poured out another bowl and they sat next to each other, joking about all the tomfoolery going on between the knights recently.

Soon enough, Lira and Gwen were off, searching far and wide for a job.

Merlin hated hunts, and this one was no exception. Truthfully, Merlin hadn't slept for longer than an hour at a time since the Sleeping Sickness plagued Camelot. What with Lira almost dying and her birthday, he hadn't had the time, or the peace of mind, to sleep.

Somehow, his lack of sleep hadn't caught up to him, that is, until now. He was dragging behind, carrying things like a pack horse. Arthur was clearly annoyed, as Merlin was scaring away all the game and slowing them down.

It was times like these that he questioned why he had kept the servant so long. He was incompetent, lazy, slow, most nobles would have disposed of him years ago. The thought would only cross his mind a moment before he immediately took it back. Merlin was beyond loyal; he never failed to follow Arthur into a battle, and never heeded his warnings. Merlin kept him humble, his jokes kept him grounded and in touch with the world. He had kept him from becoming his father, a fearful fate that had haunted him for years before his coronation. His father was a good man, but he went about doing things and getting things done in the worst possible ways.

Arthur snapped back into reality and kept walking, sparing a glance back at Merlin, who was still trudging behind. He realized he hadn't seen Merlin smile much, other than last night's feast, in a few weeks. It was understandable with all that had been going on, but it was over now, and Merlin was still sullen.

Merlin's silence didn't go unnoticed by the others, either. Gwaine kept glancing over worriedly, as if expecting Merlin to break down. All the other knights were wondering the same thing, but no one mentioned anything, despite their worries.

"Everybody, quiet." Arthur ordered when he saw a bush rustle in the distance, even though there was no noise amongst the small band of friends.

Merlin silently handed him a crossbow, as well as a bolt, and backed away from the concentrating King. Arthur let the bolt fly, and let out a satisfied sigh when the animal let out a slight squeal , before falling.

"I'll get it, sire." Merlin offered. He began to go over to the bush when a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked back to see Gwaine, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"Um, alright." Merlin said, confused. They made their way to the bushes and found themselves with a large deer. Merlin was suddenly very glad that Gwaine had joined him. He bent over and began to lift it.

"Merlin, mate, are you all right? You haven't been yourself lately." Gwaine asked, a worried tone in his voice as he took the heavy deer from the scrawny boys struggling arms.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Merlin insisted. Before Gwaine could protest, Merlin was halfway back to the group of knights.

Gwaine watched him walk away and shared a brief, worried look with Arthur before walking back to the group.

Merlin was silent for the next few hours, and the absence of his ramblings with Gwaine or banter with Arthur did not go unnoticed amongst the knights. By the time the group had made their way back to the horses the entire band of knights were worried about their friend.

They silently mounted their horses, and Merlin took his usual place behind Arthur on the narrow trail, the rest of the knights following behind.

Merlin was too busy focusing on staying awake to hear Elyan's- who was riding directly behind him- worried questioning, and when he failed to answer, the other knights calling his name.

After a few moments his eyelids drooped and he began to sag forward. Elyan signalled for the others to slow to a stop and kept a keen eye on Merlin. The knights were ready when Merlin toppled off the side of his horse, nearly flying off their saddles and to the fallen servant.

Arthur, who had ridden ahead quite a distance, turned at the sound of the knights commotion.

"Merlin!" he called, jumping from his horse and breaking into a sprint towards the party. Merlin had managed to roll into the brush a bit, and the Knights had rolled him back onto the path, lying him on his back and inspecting him.

As a general rule in Camelot all the knights had basic medical training upon knighthood, but most of the knights having been knighted in an old abandoned castle while Camelot was being ruled by Morgana, everyone but Arthur and Leon were relatively useless.

Pushing the others back, Leon cleared the way for Arthur. The young King kneeled next to the unconscious manservant. Upon a quick inspection, he found a small gash on the back of his head from his fall, but nothing too serious. Then he raised Merlin's tunic. His skin was tight around his torso, his ribs jutting out unnaturally. He noticed the long string of twine holding up his pants and felt the guilt creeping up on him. It was his job to take care of Merlin, to make sure he took care of himself.

He lifted his friend into his arms and turned to his knights.

"I'll ride back with Merlin. Elyan, take Merlin's horse with you." He said and walked back to his horse.

They mounted and rode hard back to the gates of Camelot. The knights cleared the way through the throngs of people as they filed out of their homes. Merlin was well known all around the city for his kindness and generosity. He was a friend to nearly everyone and held a dear spot in the hearts of most people.

When the solemn party reached the castle Gwaine ran ahead and warned Gaius to clear his chambers. Percival took Merlin as Arthur got off his horse and started for Gaius's chambers with the boy when he felt a hand on his bare arm. When he turned Arthur was waiting, arms open, for Merlin. The large knight hesitated, but gave him Merlin.

Arthur tore up the stairs and into Gaius's chambers, where the elderly physician was waiting with an empty cot and a nervous Gwaine. Gaius's face was swept by a look of concern when Arthur placed the fragile warlock on the cot, making Arthur's guilt plague him further.

Gaius examined the boy, finding that the only outer physical damage was the previously discovered gash on the back of his head. Gwaine left in search of Lira, who hadn't returned since going job hunting with Guinevere this morning. The rest of the knights burst into the room, looking out of breath and slightly wild.

"...Gaius?"Merlin slurred as he began to stir.

"Merlin you foolish boy, you've been neglecting yourself again." Gaius scolded, but the concern in his voice was evident. The _again_ had Arthur wondering when the last time Merlin had neglected himself that he hadn't noticed.

The door creaked slowly, almost silently open. The light creak of floorboards and nervous steps, followed by louder stomping, announced the presence of Lira and Gwaine.

"Merlin..." she whispered, almost inaudibly, as she took her place at his side.

"Hello Lira, did you find a job?" Merlin asked cheekily, a grin across his face.

"Yes, in fact I did. And I can use that job to make sure you start eating." Lira said, a threatening edge to her voice.

"Working in the kitchens, then?" Merlin said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes Merlin. Now go to sleep and Gaius will have you cleaning his leech tank by morning." Lira told him. He began to protest, but ceased when he saw the entire room glaring at him. Gaius wordlessly handed him a blanket, silently telling him he wasn't getting out of bed any time soon. Snuggling up into the blanket, Merlin rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless, and well deserved sleep.

"He actually listened to you. You're going to have to show me how to do that." Arthur joked, but felt awkward when she answered, her voice still tense and rigid.

"He hasn't been sleeping for weeks, I can tell. He did this once when our mother got sick. Stayed up and nursed her and only slept for a handful of hours at a time. He stopped eating and he never left her side. He became very sick, and mother and I had to help him get better."

"He'll be fine, a few days of rest and proper food and he'll be back on his feet. All of you go and wash up and have a full meal. He'll be here when you get back" Gaius told them in his gentle way to stop crowding (and frankly, in the knights case, stinking up) his surgery.

They all understood and left the room; Gwaine broke off and walked beside Lira while the rest of the knights followed Arthur in the direction of their chambers.

"Hey, Lira, slow down." The knight said, nearly breaking into a run just to catch up with Lira.

Lira stopped abruptly and turned so she could lean her back against the stone wall. Bringing her hands to her face, Lira began to cry as she sank slowly to the floor.

"Hey, he's going to be fine." Gwaine said, kneeling beside her.

"I know, but when I heard 'Merlin's fallen ill' my mind didn't go to the best case scenario, I just kept seeing him pale as a sheet, dying. Now I don't know whether to be sad or happy." Lira said through sniffs.

"Well, I say happy. He'll recover soon, and we'll all be back to our normal shenanigans any day now." Gwaine said, a cheery smile gracing his features. When she returned with a cheeky grin, he helped her to stand up.

"Thank you, Gwaine. It would seem our plans for tonight have been a little interrupted. What do you say next week? I'm just getting the hang of this job. I'll be pretty busy the next few days." Lira said, looking a little disappointed at their ruined plans

"Next week, I'm holding you to it." He said, still grinning in what can only be described as a Gwaineish manner.

"Deal." Lira said, shaking his hand. As they walked away Gwaine started to speak again.

"Now... a job in the kitchens you say..."

_**Once again, so super sorry about the late update. I'll keep trying, but no promises as school may be a little tough getting back into. well, i hope you enjoyed, review and fave and follow and all that jazz...**_


End file.
